Humans
Humans (人間, Ningen), are a living race of living species throughout the many worlds, and beyond. They are the sentient, bipedal, intelligent, and organic species and the most dominant beings on Earth, possibly other planets like Earth. Human technology is considered primitive compared to other intelligent species, such as Cybertronians. However, Humans and Cybertronians have many different things in common, like science, history, biology and team work. "Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world." :—Salem, About Humans. Description Anatomy and Design Humans are suspiciously familiar creatures. Though they are made of soft, organic materials, they share remarkable physical similarities with Transformers as a species. Most Transformers and humans walk upright on two long legs attached to a tall body, with two limbs attached at the shoulders. At the shoulders is the head, just like a Transformer's, which sports two eyes in the center at equal distance from the olfactory sensor array, above a mouth which opens for speaking and for ingesting energy. Aside from energy, they also ingest raw materials that they use in their self repair systems. This would seem to be a sensible system, as these materials can be stored anywhere in their bodies, to be used later when and if necessary. Like Transformers, they are social creatures, who trade and barter wares and develop emotional attachments to peers. Eerily enough, they possess an emotional spectrum nearly identical to that of Transformers as well, ranging from laughter, joy, and satisfaction to depression, anger, and cruelty. Humans are physically composed of several specialized units or systems called organs. The major organs are internalized, but extremely frail. Damage is hard to repair, and as they have yet to develop a method of replicating these organs, replacement usually requires harvesting from compatible humans. Major systems include the brain (central processing unit, data storage), the heart (Fuel pump), and the lungs (fuel tank). Over sixty percent of their makeup is water, though they are not primarily aquatic in nature. Humans run on two types of fuel: gaseous oxygen, which is absorbed from their surroundings, and the chemical glucose, which is refined from ingested organic matter. Both are required by every organ in their body and an elaborate transport system utilizing a liquid known as blood is required to transport them throughout. Though blood is in some sense self-replicating, a tremendous loss of the liquid will result in permanent deactivation. Oxygen is equally required, and if deprived of oxygen for long enough, they run the risk of suffering major processor damage or permanent deactivation. Gallery Characteristics and Culture Society Energy Sustenance Health Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Average Strength Level Weaknesses Background Humans are known for being intelligent, resourceful and strong, especially when united against a common threat. These traits have allowed them to survive in a hostile world. However, their tendency to fight amongst themselves when divided represents a serious weakness. As living creatures possessing a soul, Humans possess Aura, the natural manifestation of their soul that protects them from harm and gives them certain abilities and powers. Unique expressions of these abilities are specific to individuals, and are known as a person's Semblance. In modern society, Humans have a higher social standing than the Faunus, who continue to face discrimination from Humans. Some Human-controlled corporations, such as the Schnee Dust Company, use Faunus labor in conditions that are "controversial". These racial tensions are a common thread throughout Faunus and Human history. Classifications Sub-Species Human Types Other Types Level Classification Known Humans Supporting Heroes Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters Gallery Heroes File:Aqua_Portrait.png|Master Aqua File:Wonder_Woman_Ultimate_Portrait.png|Princess Diana/ Wonder Woman File:Jaune_Arc_Pre_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Jaune Arc File:Monkey_D._Luffy_17805.png|Monkey D. Luffy File:Nami_-_one-piece-1.7.png|Nami File:Riza_Wildman_18666.png|Riza Wildman (Half-Breed) File:Ruby_Rose_Pre_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Ruby Rose File:Sora_Teen_Portrait.png|Sora File:Ventus_Portrait.png|Ventus Supporting Allies File:Aiguille_60823.png|Eguille File:Master_Eraqus_Portrait.png|Master Eraqus (Deceased) File:Glynda_Goodwitch_Portrait.png|Prof. Glynda Goodwitch File:Kairi_Portrait.png|Kairi File:Koala_56454.png|Koala File:Noelle_Anime_Portrait.png|Noelle File:Ozpin_Portrait.png|Prof. Ozpin File:Gol_D._Roger_Portrait_v7.png|Gol D. Roger (Deceased) File:Sabo_56462.png|Sabo Anti-Heroes File:Van_Aifread_(tvtropes)_Portrait.png|Van Aifread (Deceased) File:Monkey_D._Garp_2269.png|Monkey D. Garp File:Maltran_60824.png|Maltran (Deceased) File:Raven_Branwen_Portrait.png|Raven Branwen File:Sengoku_2868.png|Sengoku File:Tsuru_2864.png|Tsuru Villains File:Artorius_Collbrande_Portrait.png|Artorius Collbrande (Deceased) File:Catarina_Devon_53834.png|Catalina Devon File:Larxene_Portrait.png|Larxene File:Merlot_Portrait.png|Dr. Merlot File:Natalia_Mitternacht_Portrait.png|Natalia Mitternacht/ Nocturna File:Penguin_Portrait.png|Oswald Cobblepot/ Penguin File:Marshall_D._Teech_2841.png|Marshall D. Teech/Blackbeard File:Master_Xehanort_Portrait.png|Master Xehanort File:Vanitas_Portrait.png|Vanitas Other featured characters File:Cress_Albane_1274.png|Cress Albane File:Shiki_52895.png|Shiki File:Patrick_Redfield_Video_Game_Portrait.png|Patrick Redfield File:Deathstroke_Anime_Portrait.png|Slade Wilson/Deathstroke File:Zephyr_56218.png|Zephyr/Z (Deceased) History Past Early History Synopsis See also Etymology Translation and Dub Issues Anime and Manga Influences External links * Humans Wikipedia * Humans Bulbapedia, the Community-Driven Pokémon Encyclopedia * Humans Fullmetal Alchemist Wiki * Humans - One Piece Encyclopedia * Humans RWBY Wiki * Humans Sonic News Network * Humans Transformers Wiki * Humans Teletraan I: Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * In the world of One Piece, humans can live up to at least 141 years old, such as Kureha is, though her case was more likely due to her medical expertise to maintain such good health. * Tony Tony Chopper classifies himself as a "man" because of his Devil Fruit abilities from the Human-Human Fruit, although he is a reindeer by species. Category:Humans